


my heart keeps going geeminy

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, New Year's Eve, a LOT of cursing I am sorry.., and meiqi, and zhengting and zeren, but that’s pretty much it, lapslock, minghao is mentioned a lot too, office parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s new year’s eve, and chengxiao just wants a break





	my heart keeps going geeminy

**Author's Note:**

> ANGIE. I know you don’t have an acc but you religiously check the wjsn tag in the hopes of finding new fics, and here I am to supply! I know how much you love wjsnteen and your precious chinese babies junpi and xiaoxiao >< hope you love this... I’ll hear from you on imessage I know that much
> 
> special thanks to bri for proof-reading this u are an angel I love you
> 
> the amount of wjsnteen fics (or lack thereof) is disappointing....
> 
> also chengxiao is incredibly ooc here I apologise! please forgive me! I’m also projecting myself onto her I love junhui
> 
> title is from geeminy by WJSN

the party chengxiao’s in, she realises, is filled with a bunch of complete and total strangers. which is odd, considering this is the annual office new year’s eve party, where she should only be seeing people from the office.

she sees people she recognises from afar, though. jieqiong, one of the few people who’s the same age as her, is furiously making out with a tall, skinny guy with silver hair (one of the aforementioned strangers), and there’s zhengting, having an intense dance battle with zeren.

it reads 11:28pm on her phone, and she couldn’t wait to leave. there’s also a massive neon pink sign that reads “fuck work, we party all night,” like, she’s glad they’re not in trouble for that. also, she bets the text was customised.

this is the one day she wishes the office wasn’t so involved in the camaraderie of hosting big parties. christmas-related events are cool, valentines are even better because she’s dubbed “prettiest angel in the whole department” therefore, she gets chocolates and flowers from random men (not that she’d ever return any of their love and affection).

new year’s places no significance for chengxiao. she just wanted to stay at home with her cat, susu. oh, and the fact that she has a dumb tradition. “write down the worst thing that happened to her the previous year, and burn it.” it’s a waste of paper, she knows that, but she’s a creature of habit and the first time she did it, she felt great. she’s been doing it for 5 years now.

this year, the “bad thing” that happened was her less than satisfying breakup with yibo. months and months of chengxiao wanting break things off with him. she planned a scenario in her head, and then wrote it down like a lunatic, and told all her friends about it. she even thought of what she was going to say to “pwn” him, which was so dumb but her friends supported her anyway.

_“he doesn’t deserve you at all as a girlfriend, i don’t know why you think he deserves something worth wasting so much of your time for,” her friend, meiqi says. but chengxiao has a leo placement and she wanted to do it dramatically._

_“big gestures leave the biggest impressions.” chengxiao grinned at meiqi._

yibo’s a fucking leo, but he did not go for the dramatics. he texts her and tells her he wants to break up, and chengxiao felt like she got but-i-wanted-to-break-up-with-my-boyfriend blue balls. nonetheless, she was glad it’s over, but the satisfaction just wasn’t there.

this seems like a shallow “bad thing,” but everything in her life has been so shallow lately, there hasn’t been a recent occurrence that dove into any depth.

there are people legitimately lining up at a keg stand, like the whole place isn’t populated with people in their mid-to-late twenties and early thirties. chengxiao finds jieqiong in the crowd, holding up two red cups and gesturing the former to come over.

she fishes her phone out of her pocket, sends a text to her sister telling her to check up on susu, and puts it back in.

“where’s the guy you were smushing faces with?”

jieqiong laughs at that, and smacks chengxiao’s back. “smushing faces? what the fuck are we? 16?”

the older rolls her eyes. why _did_ she say smushing faces? now she’s thinking about how she also hasn’t kissed anyone on new year’s in a long time. it’s not her fault, though. every time the clock strikes 12, yibo is on an “important business phone call.” he’s such a twat.

“you know what I mean. who is he, anyway?” she’s practically shouting now, because the music playing is only a foot away.

jieqiong takes a sip after every sentence. “i think his name was minghao. i don’t know where he is right now, but i think i accidentally gave him my real number.”

chengxiao exaggeratedly gasps in faux, insincere shock. “wow, oh no. now, you have to go out with him.”

now it’s jieqiong’s time to roll her eyes. her glittery eyeshadow, still obvious even in the purple/pink lighting. “he’s not gonna call.” he so is, his tongue was in her mouth. “just because we made out doesn’t mean he’s gonna call.”

“well, if he does, let me know so i get to know the very-first guy-you-gave-your-real-number-to turned fiancé turned husband.” chengxiao teases. and she gets smacked again for that.

the two eventually separate, and chengxiao makes a way to the hr department where she sees two unfamiliar faces and one pretty distinct face lining weed in a joint on a desk. what the fuck? once again, chengxiao’s glad no one’s getting in trouble for this.

she figures out the distinct face belongs to wen junhui, the junior magazine layout artist. she also figures that his face also belongs in a fucking museum, because he’s fucking gorgeous. not only his face, his whole body, actually.

the first time chengxiao saw junhui, his hair was long. but not the sexy-kind of long, like it always looked greasy, but it never distorted any part of his face. he still looked attractive as hell. he was knew, and eager, and acted like a kid. even though, he’s two years older than her, she always felt comfortable talking to him like they’re same-age friends. not that they’re close friends at all, but they talk.

actually, that’s a lie. the first time she saw him was in a subway ad. and then a bunch of low budget films he starred in as a child. but the first time at work, yeah, that’s what counts.

“didn’t think you’d be around here.” he stops her train of thought. good, because she might start thinking of other junhui related things that may or may not be ‘intense make-out session.’

“i was just passing by. i feel like i’m in a college party.”

junhui raises an eyebrow. what the fuck. “how so?”

“well, the keg stand.” she points at the now vacated spot where said keg stand used to be. “and you know,” she then points towards the desk, to which the joints used to be on are now in between someone’s lips.

“ah. well a couple of us are going out later after the big 1-2-” is he saying 12? “you wanna come?”

chengxiao thinks it’s the booze, because she’s actually considering taking him up on his request. but mostly because it’s him and he’s dreamy. also because there’s nothing sketchier than a couple of friends smoking weed and then heading out after a party. or chengxiao’s just being a paranoid little shit. who knows.

“nah, after tonight, it’s just me and my cat.”

he smiles, teeth and all showing. he actually looked like his whole body lit up when he smiled. “i like cats.”

chengxiao sips her drink. “okay?”

“i mean- i don’t mind taking a rain check on my friends. i want to see your cat.”

chengxiao chokes. “that’s not a euphemism, is it?”

junhui laughs, his teeth in full display again. “no, oh my god.” he laughs again, honestly it’s a cute laugh, it’s very childlike. “i cat-sit my neighbour’s cat all the time, i love looking after people’s cats.”

“oh, you genuinely wanna meet susu?”

“her name is susu?” his eyes SPARKLED. “that’s fucking adorable.” she wants so badly to tell him he’s adorable.

chengxiao realises that junhui is an anime character brought to life, because his eyes actually sparkle, his bangs always hover his eyes flawlessly, and he talks in excessive gesticulations. his arms flailed about for at least three times while they’re talking. it’s cute.

junhui’s arm movements frame the face of one of the unfamiliar faces earlier on the desk. he then makes himself more obvious, and chengxiao gasps upon seeing it was the silver-haired boy by the name of minghao whose tongue was just down her friend’s throat.

the girl pulls on junhui’s wrist, her other hand pointing at minghao. “hey, you know that guy?”

“yeah! he’s my buddy from dance class.”

“well, he was making out with my friend earlier today.”

“no way.” he looks over at his friend, beaming. “that is amazing, he rarely goes to parties, much less make out with anyone in them. i feel like a proud older brother.”

the rest of the night went by pretty fast, chengxiao thinks she warmed up to the atmosphere. that’s still because it’s almost 12 and everything is almost over, and she can grab that piece of paper, write down “unsatisfactory breakup with yibo” and throw it into an open fire. only now, that feeling is eased by her recent accompaniment of junhui.

junhui proves to be the best company. he never runs out of things to say, he’s a big ball of energy, but he’s never overbearing.

the crowd suddenly cheers upon seeing the ginormous clock read 11:59. oh right, it’s almost a new year.

“wow, almost 2020.” junhui says. “that’s crazy.”

“i know, it’s so weird.”  
he gives her a look. it’s expectant, but unreadable. and then she hears the crowd counting down from 10-1. _oh._

_six._

junhui smiles, but it’s not that toothy grin, it’s a softer and sweeter one.

_five_.

chengxiao thinks about her earlier thought of never having a proper new year’s kiss.

_four_.

junhui brings a hand on her waist.

_three_.

since when were her hands this clammy?

_two_.

the pair are much closer now. only their breaths separating them.

_one_.

the crowd happily shouts “happy new year,” bottle corks flying open, and a lot of cheering.

“happy new year!” they both say to each other.

they take one look at each other before closing the barely there distance. chengxiao’s hand finds purchase on junhui’s cheek. were his cheeks always this chubby? his lips are cold from the few drinks he’s had, but soft nonetheless. junhui pulls her closer for a deeper kiss.

they break apart, but junhui’s still smiling. “so, are we going to your place so i can meet susu or what?”

“i’m starting to think you only want me for my cat.”

“and what if that was the case?”

“then i should consider dying and being reborn as a cat.”

he giggles. “let me know if it works out. would love to live as a cat as well.”

it’s chengxiao’s turn to giggle. the piece of paper will have to wait for now.

**Author's Note:**

> this was looooong overdue given it’s inspired by jun and chengxiao’s interaction on weibo on new years 
> 
> I also want to apologise, I know nothing about yibo other than he’s a leo I’m sure he’s a great guy but for the sake of this fic . hes what he is! I’m sorry!!


End file.
